Seven Years
by PhoenixPhia
Summary: This is a next-gen fic featuring the new Golden Trio: Rose Weasley, daughter of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley; Albus Severus Potter, son of Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley-Potter; Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy. Begins in first year, ends in seventh year. POVs change, basically a Scorose fic. K to be safe. Complete. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: First Year

When I wake up, the sun is peeking through my orange curtains, and my peach-yellow blankets are lying on the hardwood floor. I enjoy the serene moment for a while.

"Rosie! Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes, so get ready!" My mother yells from the kitchen. Our house is a cozy two-story cottage nestled between two hills. On the other side of hill on the right is grandparents' house, _The Burrow_. On the left side, there is a nice little creek, a lush flowerbed, and a slightly bigger cottage, where my Uncle Bill and my Aunt Fleur live with their kids _._ I don't know why though. I'm thinking about that when I realize that ten minutes have already passed, and mum hates it when I'm late for breakfast. I jump out of bed, pull on my jumper, put on some my fuzzy slippers, and run downstairs. Yes, I ran down the stairs. Fortunately for me, (Unfortunately for dad) I crash into my father, and knock him down the stairs with me."ROSE! RONALD! IN THE NAME OF DUMBLEDORE'S BEARD! WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING?" shrieks my mother. "Yeah Rosie, what were _we_ doing?" grumbles my dad, rubbing his head. My mother's look softens a little bit, and then she rushes toward us, inspecting us for any bumps or bruises. "Sorry dad. Sorry mum." I mumble quietly. "What was all that noise about, mummy? Did Louie try to play with Crookshanks?" mumbles Hugo, my little brother, rubbing his eyes. Louie is our two year old Golden Retriever, and Crookshanks is my mother's very old, grouchy, enormous cat. Dad, Hugo, and I all suspect that Crookshanks is immortal, since my mother has had him since her third year at Hogwarts. And she is thirty-nine. We all sit on the round breakfast table, eating our breakfast. Dad reads the Daily Prophet while eating his eggs "Oh look Hermione, they've hired a new Potions teacher. Her name is Vera Venacello."

"Ro, I know you want to be in Gryffindor (and so do I), but you've been sort of obsessed with that book!" said my best friend, Al. He reaches for my book (My mum's old copy of Hogwarts: A History), but I pull it to my chest protectively. I've been studying all the houses at Hogwarts, ever since we got on the _Hogwarts Express_. Technically, his full name is Albus Severus Potter, but we've known each other since we were babies, I call him Al, he calls me Ro. His parents are Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, and my parents are Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. I inherited my parent's traits. I have a small nose, I'm at a normal height, I have auburn curls, and a patch of freckles on my nose. Honestly, I can't wait to get to Hogwarts! It seems like such a long time ago that I waved good-bye to my mum and dad, but it was just a two hours ago. "Al, please, I've waited so long for this! Aren't you in the least bit curious about Hogwarts?" I question, he looks at me for a moment, deep in thought, "Well… of course I'm curious. But mum and dad have told me so many stories… I almost feel as if I've already been there. The only thing that bothers me is the Sorting. What if I get put in Slytherin?" I roll my eyes, lately all he talks about is the Sorting. I'm not worried about the Sorting; I already know I'll be in Gryffindor. But, he looks so worried. I smile warmly, and try to encourage him "Al, it'll be okay. The Sorting Hat knows where you should go." I reach over and put my hand on his, grinning "And remember… the Sorting Hat takes your choice into consideration…" He grins back. "Yeah, I remember."

The Great Hall isn't just great. It's fabulous! It's enormous, with great stained glass windows, floating candles, long oak tables, and the most spectacular part is the enchanted ceiling that reflects the weather outside. Tonight, an ink-black sky is sprinkled with stars, "It's beautiful!" cries another first-year girl. I can't help but agree. We make our way to the front. There, standing straight, her dark graying hair in a bun is Professor McGonagall. She reads the instructions very quickly, and before I know it, she's reading the names. "Abbott, Daisy" (The Longbottom's daughter), "Barton, Evan; Bulling, Rain; Patel, Christy, Stevenson; Carson, Carol; Lewis, Lilac." The list goes on and on. "Weasley, Rose." I walk up confidently, and sit on the stool. She places the hat on my head. " _Another Weasley? Oh, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger's daughter… You know Rose; your mother was almost in Ravenclaw herself. You think you'll be in Gryffindor? Ha! No, young girl, your parents were lucky, but you won't do any good in Gryffindor. No, it'll be RAVENCLAW!"_ My face whitens. I can see everyone murmur and whisper. I look at Al desperately, but he's completely shocked. I go and sit at the Ravenclaw table. I perk up when I hear "Potter, Albus" I hear the hat's voice yell Slytherin. My eyes water a bit. I know how much not getting into Slytherin meant to Al. I wish I could tell him "Al… maybe it's for the best." But I can't lie to Al. I just wish he wasn't in Slytherin and I wasn't in Ravenclaw.

I still can't accept I'm in Ravenclaw, not even when I'm already in the common room. The common room is a big circular room, with blue and bronze wallpaper depicting prehistoric battles, mythical creatures. Next to the door, there is a life-size marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing the lost diadem. There are three indigo sofas and several armchairs, sitting in front of a blazing fire. The view is amazing, I can't lie about that. I'm already writing a letter to mum and dad. But it's so short it's more like a note.

 _Dear mum and dad, I'm going to go straight to the point._

 _The hat placed me in Ravenclaw!_

 _I really thought I was going to be in Gryffindor! Mum, the hat said… the hat said you were almost in Ravenclaw!_

 _Is it lying? Were you? I'm very nervous right now. I don't know anyone in Ravenclaw!_

 _Al got in Slytherin! He looked very sad. Wish me luck!_

 _Love, Rose. XOXO_

When I wake up, people are already hustling by, getting ready, combing their hair, and chatting to their friends. I look at the bed next to me. There's a girl sitting on her bed, combing her white-blond hair. She has pale skin, and a copy of the Quibbler in her hands. Hugo and I love reading the Quibbler. We love reading about the fabled Crumple-Horned Snorkack, and giggling over silly myths about Ministry officials. "Excuse me," I say "But is that the Quibbler you're reading?" She looks up at me with cornflower blue eyes. "Yes, I am reading the Quibbler. I helped my mum write an article about Mermaids, and I realized I made a typographical error. Why do you ask?" She has a rather quiet voice, but then again, I do too. "I love the Quibbler! It's very interesting. But how did you get to write an article?" I question politely. "Oh, haven't I told you? I'm so forgetful! My dad is Rolf Scamander, and my mum is Luna Lovegood, the editor. Sometimes, she'll let me write an article." My jaw drops. My mother and father have told me many stories of Luna Lovegood, and she never ceases to amaze me. I reach my hand out, "I'm Rose Weasley, pleasure to meet you!" She grins, and shakes my hand. "Lulu Scamander and it's nice to meet you too, Rose." I'm all smiles for the rest of the day. We eat breakfast together (toast with jam, grapes, and a glass of milk), and look over our schedules. Classes begin at eight O' clock in the morning, and first period, I have Herbology with Professor Longbottom; second, is Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall; third, I have Charms with Professor Flitwick; fourth, I have lunch; fifth, is Potions with Professor Venacello; sixth, I have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Claudius; seventh, I have History of Magic with Professor Whillards. Slytherin house is in most of our classes, so I see Al quite a lot. He sits next to a boy with platinum blonde hair, a sharp chin, and pale skin. In Potions we can get in groups of three, so I go to Al and his new friend.

"Hey Al. Who's your friend?" I ask, pointing towards the other boy who's cheeks redden. He nods and introduces us, "Rose, this is Scorpius-" The boy-Scorpius-looks up, his pupils dilated. "Sorry, but Rose? You can't be Rose Weasley?" I roll my eyes and nod. "And you're Scorpius Malfoy then?" He nods. "Erm, well, I guess there's no need to introduce you two to each other. So anyways, let's work on this Potion. Scorpius and Rose, can you get the materials? We need powdered bicorn horn, dittany, lizard's leg, and moonseed. I'll get the cauldron set up." Reluctantly, I accompany Scorpius and get the supplies.


	2. Chapter 2: Second Year

**Chapter 2**

 **Hi guys! So I'm back from my vacation, and forget unpacking! I'm so ready to write the next chapter, which is about the Golden Trio's second year. I'll be doing a chapter for every year, and I think I'm then going to do an epilogue. I don't have it all figured out yet, but I'm getting there. Anyways, I'll stop talking now. Enjoy. :)**

 **Second Year**

"D'you reckon he's okay?" Scorpius asked Rose, elbowing her gently. They were the only two in the room, aside from Al. But he was unconscious, so he didn't count, did he?

Rose shrugged. "Well he did take a bludger to the head. That's gotta hurt." Scorpius was still in his emerald and silver Keeper uniform. He twirled his wand in his hands. It was roughly eleven inches, and it was made of Elm with a dragon heartstring core. Rose's own wand was ten and a half inches, Black Walnut, and of unicorn tail hair.

"At least he caught the Snitch. Slytherin won, and Gryffindor lost." Scorpius gave her a smug smile.

"And Ravenclaw got second place, didn't they?" Rose asked. She liked Quidditch alright, she went to all of the games Hogwarts had. She had gone to a World Cup once, too. Ireland vs Bulgaria. Her father, Ronald Weasley had been on the edge of his seat the entire game, muttering something about the coach, Viktor Krum.

"God, Rose. Don't you keep up with this? Ravenclaw is your house!" Scorpius looked her in the eye. He had nice gray eyes, with little specks of blue in the center. His eyes weren't cold and calculating, they seemed a bit playful, almost. Excited.

"Sorry. I've been studying for the Charms exam this whole week. Not enough time to be worrying about Quidditch." Rose explained.

"You're always studying, aren't you?" Scorpius grinned. Rose nodded in response. She then reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a chocolate frog, making Scorpius chuckle.

"What?" Rose crossed her arms.

"Nothing...D'you carry food with you everywhere?"

"Yes."

Scorpius snorted. Rose rolled her eyes. Al, Scorpius, and Rose had become close friends in the few years they had spent at Hogwarts. Neither of their parents had approved of their friendship.

"I told you not to make friends with him, Rosie! And what do you do? You and Al make him your best friend? Honestly, does anyone in this house listen to anything I say?!" Rose's father had said angrily.

"Dad! It just... _happened_! I'm still beating him on all the exams. And besides...he's not like his father. You can't just hold old prejudices on his son. Or Astoria. I don't care what Draco Malfoy did twenty years ago; that was your problem. Scorpius is different. He's actually kind, and he doesn't care about his pureblood status." Rose had tried to stay calm while she explained it all to her father.

"Calm down, Ronald. Rose is right. You can't hold all those things against his son. It's not Scorpius' fault his father is a cowardly git." Hermione spoke calmly, patting his shoulder soothingly.

"I don't approve of this Rosie. If he hurts you, you're not talking to him _ever again_." He spoke reluctantly, then bitterly. Hermione had then looked up at Rose and gave her an almost sympathetic look. That had been over Christmas break, when Rose was a first year. It was November now, and Rose wasn't too excited to see her parents again, along with the rest of her family.

"Rose, can you help me look for a book in the library? I need it for a History of Magic essay." Al was back on his feet, but he was still recovering from his concussion. He had been allowed to go back to class and play Quidditch a week ago.

But since he had spent a week in the infirmary, he had tons of class work piling up, and Rose had been helping him finish it all. She might have also done half of the work herself.

"Sure. What book do you need?" Rose was proof reading his essay on the uses of bezoars. Al wasn't that good at Potions, to be honest. He was better at Charms and Transfiguration and Quidditch.

"A book on the Order of Merlin."

"Oh, that'll be _easy_." Rose stood up from the dining table. She sat at the Ravenclaw table, of course, but she sat across from where Al and Scorpius sat at Slytherin table so they could talk easily. "C'mon then, Al. I haven't got all day."

"Can I come along too?" Scorpius asked, looking extremely bored. Rose nodded. Rose was usually in charge. She wasn't bossy or anything, but being a leader came naturally to her. She was a lot like her mother, intelligent and confident. She had always been close to her mother, and she sort of idolized her. Her mother was head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

After a few minutes of scanning book covers and wandering the library, Rose pulled out a thick, bottle-green book. _Facts and Legends of_ _The Order of Merlin_ emblazoned in gold lettering. Rose opened the book the the table of contents. It had _fifty_ chapters.

"Ugh! This book is too big!" Al complained.

"Oh calm down. I need to find the correct chapter…" Rose moved her index finger over the book. "Ahh...no, that's not it...Ah! Here it is!" Rose pointed to the chapter. It read: _Summary of the O.M. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~page 512._ She flipped to the page and started reading aloud.

"The Order of Merlin (sometimes abbreviated to O.M.) is awarded by the Wizengamot, an organisation that predates the Ministry of Magic and nowadays functions as a combination of court and parliament. The Order comprises a handsome golden medal on a green ribbon (First Class), purple ribbon (Second Class) or white ribbon (Third Class).

It commemorates the most famous wizard of his time, and has been given since the fifteenth century. Legend says the green ribbon signifies Merlin's Hogwarts house (Slytherin).

The First Class Order is awarded 'for acts of outstanding bravery or distinction' in magic. The Second Class Order is awarded for 'achievement or endeavour beyond the ordinary' and the Third Class Order is given to those who 'have made a contribution to our store of knowledge or entertainment'.

Albus Dumbledore received his First Class O.M. for defeating the dark wizard Grindelwald." She finished.

Al grinned, "Wow. Thanks Rose. I think that's all I needed to know."

"Didn't Cornelius Fudge give himself an O.M.?" Scorpius wondered aloud. Rose nodded in response. She and Al had heard tales about the former Ministers, Fudge and Scrimgeour. Rose's uncle, Harry Potter, had told Al and her that they were both the worst Ministers the Ministry ever had (aside from Pius Thicknesse, that is). "Both corrupted out of their minds, Fudge and Thicknesse." He had muttered. Rose had met the current Minister of Magic, Kingsley, once at Christmas dinner. He was kind and had a very reassuring voice. He also had a great sense of humour, too.

"Anyways, I better go write my essay now. Thanks for the help Rose." Al picked up the heavy book and his bag and carried it over to an empty desk, where he began to write his essay.

"What about me Al? Am I just chopped liver?" Scorpius joked.

"Yes you are." Al responded. Rose let out a laugh, and was promptly shushed by the librarian.


	3. Chapter 3: Third Year

**Chapter 3**

 **Hi guys! So this is the third chapter of my fan fiction. Only four chapters (and the epilogue) left! Yikes!**

 **So anyways, I'm pretty sure I start school the first week of August, so I need to finish this before that.**

 **This is the next-gen's Golden Trio third year at Hogwarts, so they're thirteen now. (I think? JK Rowling doesn't really explain that.)**

 **ALSO! For all you Scorrose shippers out there, I think you'll like this chapter. It has a bit of Scorrose in it. A lot of blushing and awkward stares. Teen years, am I right?**

 **It's sort of in Scorpius's POV.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Third Year**

Scorpius was bored. Al was doing detention in Professor Venacello's class. Scorpius didn't exactly know what had happened, Al had only said something about accidentally creating a Cockatrice by messing around with the potion. It wasn't the first time Al screwed up his potion. He usually hung out with Al, but he was bored, so he wanted to do something. _Rose is in the library. You could maybe talk to her?_ Scorpius debated it for a couple minutes. When he and Rose hung out, it was mostly awkward stares and blushes and many ers and ums.

"Screw it. I'll just pop in and say hi." He muttered under his breath. He got up from his bed, where he had been laying.

"Hey Scorpius! Are you going to go see your dirty-blooded girlfriend?" Prince Parkinson stood in his way, blocking the exit. Scorpius had been tormented by Prince and his goons ever since he became friends with Rose Weasley. Or his "dirty-blooded girlfriend" as they called her.

"She's not my girlfriend." Scorpius retorted, "And if she was, it wouldn't matter if she was dirty-blooded. Blood status doesn't matter."

"You're a blood traitor, Malfoy!" Prince yelled.

"You're not even pureblood Prince! You're part Muggle, aren't you?" Scorpius shoved past him, and Prince roared, charging after him.

"Hi Rose…" Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck. Rose Weasley tore her attention from her book to look up at blushing Malfoy. Scorpius had always been the tallest one in their group. He was a good head taller than her.

"Oh, hey Scorpius." Rose said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Wait, Scorpius what's that you've got on your cheek?" She could see a red mark on his cheek, swelling up.

"Ah, uh it's nothing." He stuttered, and Rose raised one eyebrow.

"Let me fix it." She demanded, pulling out her wand. Scorpius had started to object, but Rose cupped his chin and turned his head so she could see his cheek more clearly. She murmured a quick "Episkey".

"Thanks…" Scorpius already felt better. The swelling had gone down significantly, and the bright red was now fading to a subtle pink. It looked a bit as if he had blush on.

"So you are going to tell me how this happened, right?" Rose asked.

"Er...if you want to…?" Rose nodded in response. "Well, I was leaving the Slytherin Common Room and Prince Parkinson came up to me. He asked me if I was going to go see my 'dirty-blooded girlfriend'. I told him that you are _not_ my girlfriend, and if you were, it wouldn't matter because blood status is overrated, anyway. So I shoved past him, and I might've insulted him, so he punched me."

Rose blinked, and then said, "That was really kind of you. You didn't have to say that. Now the Slytherins are going to spread rumours about you, Scorpius. It'll ruin your reputation."

"I don't care what they think about me, Rose. They can screw themselves. They have no right to say what they said. No one cares about blood status anymore." Scorpius said, slightly frustrated. But not at her. At the stuck-up, prissy Slytherins.

Rose didn't say anything. _You idiot. You complete idiot._ Scorpius chided himself. A few moments later, and Rose looked him in the eyes. Brown eyes met gray.

Rose spoke, "That is _awful_ -"

"I'm sorry, I'm an idiot." Scorpius interrupted her.

Rose frowned. "No, what I meant to say was that that is _awfully_ kind of you, Scorpius. Thank you."

"Oh." Escaped Scorpius's mouth. His thin lips tightened. He licked his lips. Rose tensed. Her ears reddened, just like her dad's when he was frustrated. Or embarrassed. She pushed her long red hair from her face, revealing freckled cheeks. She had a small button nose. Brown eyes, like chocolate. Pink, pouty lips.

"I-I need to go now. I-I'll see you later?" Rose picked up her huge stack of books, and dropped one. They bent down at the same time, knocking their heads.

"Ow." Scorpius breathed. They reached for the book at the same time, their fingers brushing. Rose retracted her hand, and Scorpius placed the book on her stack. She quickly carried the books and walked away. Scorpius thought about their fingers brushing. He remembered her long, thin fingers. Her soft skin. Her rounded nails, trimmed. He shook his head. _You were just picking up a book. Nothing special about it. Your fingers just accidentally touched._ He went back to the Common Room, back to his bed. He lay there for hours, skipping dinner.

 **Okay guys, that's it! WOO!**

 **Yeah, unfortunately it was pretty short. I'm sorry, I just wanted to do some Scorrose, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity.**

 **Did you like it? I'm probably going to write more tomorrow, since I am really wanting to write more.**

 **And guys! Please remember to review and favorite, and if you want to (you know you want to) follow me!**

 **Last thing: I really need you guys to tell me if you want me to do more Harry Potter, or if you want something else. Maybe some Heroes of Olympus up in here?**

 **If you want more Harry Potter, tell me if you want Founders, Marauders, or more Next-gen.**

 **If you want Heroes of Olympus, tell me if you want a ship moment (ex: Frazel, Percabeth, Caleo), a fluffy bit, or even which characters you would like.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fourth Year

**Chapter 4**

 **Hi guys! Who's ready for the fourth chapter?**

 **Sorry I didn't upload last week! I had a friend over for like two days, and when I was about to upload this chapter, my computer crashed and I had to rewrite it. GAH!**

 **My parents are going to buy me a new computer next year, so hopefully I won't have to deal with more computer issues.**

 **But anyways, I know it's not Christmas yet (Dang it.), but this chapter is about the holidays! So maybe it'll make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and want to munch on a gingerbread cookie.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter since it is a lot longer than most of my other chapters. I got writer's block halfway through writing this, so AAAHHH! The horror!**

 **Okay, you can start reading now….. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Fourth Year**

Rose bounced on her toes while Albus laced and unlaced his hands. Rose had the letter from her parents folded up in her coat's pockets. Snow drifted lazily to the ground. The real snowstorm had been a week ago, but there was still a heavy coat of white on everything. Rose shifted around, getting snow on her boots.

"Relax Rose. He'll be here soon. He's probably just a bit late because of the snow." Al tried to calm the girl down, but it didn't work much because he sounded nervous too. Rose was about to say something back to Albus, but then she heard footsteps and twirled around to see Scorpius.

"'Ello." He said, sipping something in a to-go cup. Rose suspected it was hot chocolate. Ever since Rose had made him a cup of it, he had been addicted.

"Hey mate," Albus nodded in his direction. "So, Rose and I wanted to ask you something." He nudged Rose, and glared at him.

"Yeah, we have something to ask you," she exhaled. "So we'd like to invite you to spend Christmas with us. At our houses." She bit her lip, anxious for his answer. He hesitated, and then nodded. Rose squealed, and then hugged Scorpius.

"Yay! Are you sure, because you don't have to. Al and I just thought you might enjoy spending Christmas with us, since, you know, you are always complaining about holidays with your parents…"

"Of course I'd like to spend Christmas with my best friends. I'll have to send my mum a letter telling her I'll be spending Christmas with my friends."

"Great. Now you have to go with us while we buy gifts for our parents." Albus grabbed Scorpius and Rose's hands and they ran off.

"Hi mum! Hi dad!" Rose embraced her mother as her father lifted her trunk into a cart also carrying her younger brother's trunk. Al was receiving kisses from his mother, leaving red lipstick marks on his forehead and cheek. Scorpius tried his best to contain his snorts. The blond boy felt a bit sad and uncomfortable. He remembered that his mother always left lipstick marks on his face, just like Ginny did to Albus. His father always proceeded to put a hand on his shoulder and ask him how his year had been. Scorpius' parents were always kind, but holidays were the worst, since his grandparents were always on his case. Scorpius detested his grandparents. They criticized his friendships with people who weren't pureblood.

"Mum, dad, this is Scorpius. He's Al's and mine best friend. He'll be spending Christmas and New Year's with us." Rose introduced Scorpius. The Potters and Weasleys tensed and all the love from their eyes faded. Albus and Rose's siblings didn't pay any attention.

"A Malfoy?!" Rose's father, Ron, spat.

"Calm down, Ronald. Scorpius is _not_ his father." Rose's mother, Hermione, pressed a hand against his chest, looking him directly in his eyes. The raging fire in his blue eyes faded.

"If it bothers you, I can go to my parent's house. It's totally fine." Scorpius told Albus and Rose.

"Absolutely not, Scorpius. Don't be ridiculous. Ronald just needs to calm down." Hermione smiled at him. Scorpius muttered out "thanks". Albus' mother, Ginny, was also very kind to him. Scorpius found himself questioning why his father hated them so much. They were kind, caring, and generous. They all apparated to the Potter's house, a two story house with at least five acres of property. The house itself was made of brick, white accents, and had had black shutters on each window. There might've been a third floor, since there was a small set of triangular windows at the top, but it might've just been an attic. There was about a foot of snow, but he imagined that this place was beautiful during the spring and summer months. He glanced at Albus and Rose, who were looking as if they were waiting for something to go wrong any minute now.

"Thanks for inviting me here." Scorpius was sincerely grateful for the invitation.

"What? Oh, that? There's no need to thank us. We're just glad you said yes." Rose responded. She still looked worried. Albus walked towards the house's front door, and the two followed, walking at a slower pace.

"Oh." Scorpius then said, "Why do you look so worried?"

"Because of my cousins. They'll all be thinking you're very handsome and they're practically going to throw themselves at you, so you should be warned. Also, they might think you're my boyfriend." Rose explained nonchalantly. Malfoy could feel the heat rising to his face. He wasn't really used to girls _throwing_ themselves at him. He supposed he was handsome, but he didn't really think about it all the time. He mainly focused on Quidditch, school, and his friends. He knew he looked like his dad. They had the same white-blond hair, gray eyes, and pale skin.

He snickered, "Your cousins must be crazy."

Rose giggled. "Yeah."

"All right there, you two lovebirds! Come on inside!" Al yelled at them from the doorway. Scorpius and Rose blushed and then walked inside the house. Scorpius noticed the white door had a wreath hanging on it.

 _Must be a Muggle custom. Maybe it is a Christmas decoration? Or maybe it is there to deter nargles. Like a sort of repellent._ Scorpius thought to himself.

"The wreath is a decoration for Christmas. It's a Muggle custom." Rose informed him, as if she were reading his mind.

The house was what Muggles would've called "Colonial". It had hardwood floors, and all the walls were painted blue. The foyer was decent. There was a dining room to the right, and an entrance leading to the kitchen. On his left, he saw a staircase leading upstairs, and one leading downstairs, most likely to the basement. To the front there was a large living room, and a door leading to the backyard. He supposed there was a garage behind the door in the back right corner.

His own family did not own a car or any Muggle machinery, but after four years at Hogwarts, he had grown accustomed to Muggle things and the way they worked. His favorite inventions were the cellphone, laptop, and television. He found them fascinating, and had decided that when he was an adult, he would save up to buy them.

"Albus, the cousins will be here in about half an hour or so. How about you give Scorpius a tour of the house, and show him the bedrooms?" Ginny offered, hanging Hermione's coat on the brass coatrack.

Albus nodded. "Okay, Scorp, Rose, follow me." Albus lead him through the main floor, and then they went upstairs. There was a hallway, leading to five bedrooms, and three bathrooms. At the end of the hallway there was another staircase.

"There's a big loft upstairs with a sofabed, and mum says it'll be fine if we all sleep there if you want to." Albus suggested.

"Is there a bathroom?" Rose asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." Rose nodded.

"I guess I will too then." Scorpius shrugged.

"Okay, back to the tour." Al opened the first door, and found his sister reading a magazine on the bed. Three of the room's walls were painted coral, and the fourth was white. But not completely; it was a sort of art wall, with random designs and drawings done in various colors. There were posters plastered to the walls and random sketches and paintings scattered about. In the corner there was an easel, next to a desk. Next to the bed, that had a large tapestry as a headboard, there was a built in containing paints in various colors and sizes, paintbrushes, sketchbooks, pencils, pens, and colored pencils. Lily was clearly an artist, and a good one at that.

"What is it Al?" The twelve year old muttered.

"Nice to see you too, Lily." Her dark red hair was just like Rose's. She looked a lot like Rose did when she was younger, except for her eyes. Lily's were brown and Rose's were blue. Scorpius had never spoken with any of Albus or Rose's siblings. He knew that Albus had an older brother named James who was a fifth year, and a younger sister named Lily who was a second year. He also knew of Hugo, Rose's younger brother, who was also a second year. He knew that Al was the only one of his siblings to be in Slytherin, and that Rose was the only sibling to be in Ravenclaw.

"I see Rose is here. And who's the blond?" Lily questioned without looking up from the magazine.

"This is Scorpius, Lily."

"Scorpius? As in Scorpius Malfoy?" Lily looked up, her eyes wide.

"Hello." Scorpius waved timidly.

"I thought you were just joking about being friends with him!" She looked at Scorpius incredulously, as if she thought he was Sasquatch or a mythical creature.

"Why would I joke about that?" Al scoffed.

"I don't know!" Lily sounded exasperated.

"C'mon, let's go meet James." They walked out of the room, and walked into another one. A tall, lanky boy was sprawled on his bed, throwing a Snitch up in the air and catching it. He looked exactly like his father: same messy black hair and sharp green eyes.

"'Ello Al, Rosie." He said. Scorpius hadn't ever heard someone call Rose something other than her actual name. Except for the few times Albus called her Ro. James seemed to be almost like Rose's older brother.

"Scorpius! Is your brain functioning properly?" Rose snapped at him and he jumped.

"What happened?" He asked, causing James to laugh. Git.

"James asked who you were and you were off in cloud land, frolicking with unicorns!"

"I don't frolick."

Rose rolled her eyes, and he examined James' room. The walls were scarlet red, and a huge Gryffindor banner covered the wall where the bed was. Everything was just screamed ROAR ROAR GRYFFINDOR! It was actually quite nice, besides the fact that it was Gryffindor-themed. He had to admire James' pride and spirit.

They then proceeded to Al's room that was painted green. His Slytherin pride was more subtle than James'. He had his old Quidditch shirt in a frame above his bed, and a small Slytherin banner next to it. He had a desk in front of the window, and several miniature replicas of broomsticks.

"Okay, now for the upstairs room." They followed him upstairs and found themselves looking at a good-sized loft. There was a full bathroom to the right, and a large walk in closet to the left. There were three large windows that brought in lots of natural light. After peering into the closet, Rose found blow-up mattresses, pillows, sheets, and blankets. Shortly after making the beds, they heard loud shouts from below.

"The rest of the family must be here now." Al explained, and they all walked downstairs. Albus felt nervous. Would the rest of his family be cold and unkind to Scorpius, his best friend? Or would they treat him like their own family? His stomach was in a knot.

Rose felt the same as Albus, but also embarrassed. Would her cousins really throw themselves at him, and tease Rose about her best friend, who was _not_ her boyfriend?

Scorpius then watched as everyone was embraced and kissed and he wished his own family could be like this. His father and mother were kind on occasion, but they were so _formal_. The rest of the family hugged and kissed Scorpius too, not a care in the world that the boy they were being so kind to was a Malfoy.

"So, Rose. Is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy your boyfriend?" Victoire Weasley asked her, combing her long, blonde hair. Her blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

"NO! I don't know what made you lot think that he is my boyfriend, but I assure you, he is not my boyfriend!" She yelled.

"All right, all right." Lily rolled her eyes. "He is quite handsome, though."

"Victoire!" Rose chirped, trying to change the topic. "How _are_ things between you and Teddy?"

"Oh he is the sweetest boy. Last Valentine's Day, he took me out to a restaurant after we watched a movie, and he listened to me rant about my boss. And he's always bringing me chocolates, even when I don't ask for them." Victoire gushed.

"Ah." Rose nodded.

The girls were all in their pajamas, in Lily's room, where the majority were going to sleep. Dominique and Victoire, the daughters of Bill and Fleur were both combing their hair, even though it always looked perfect. Molly and Lucy, Percy and Audrey's daughters, were eating freshly-popped popcorn. George and Angelina's daughter, Roxanne, was snuggled in a blanket, gossipping with Lily. They had all forced Rose to join them in Lily's room, where they had cast a Muffliato spell so they could say whatever they wanted to without fear of being heard. Rose had reluctantly agreed to cast the spell and join them, saying that she would much rather be with the boys.

But secretly she enjoyed being with other girls. Being best friends with two boys was sometimes annoying. They weren't idiots, but they weren't geniuses either.

"So, Scorpius! Do you fancy Rose?" James asked, winking. Albus stared at James and Scorpius.

"NO! I do NOT fancy Rose at all!" He shouted.

"Mate, you can be honest. None of us are going to judge you if you say you do." James said, tossing the Snitch in the air.

"But-I don't-I don't even-I don't even like her!" Scorpius stuttered, which was not helping him prove his point.

"Oh, don't lie to yourself. I know you like her," Albus commented.

"You do?" Scorpius asked him, very stupidly. Teddy, Louis, Fred, and James roared with laughter. Scorpius was glad he had cast the Muffliato spell.

"You're an idiot, Malfoy. You practically admitted to liking her!" Albus said, joining in on the laughter. Scorpius munched on popcorn angrily. What made him even angrier was that the popcorn was delicious, with just the right amount of butter.

"Very well. Suppose I do like her. What can I do to get her attention, or to make her at least notice that I like her? For such a smart girl, she's hopelessly oblivious." Scorpius questioned the boys. Teddy, Louis, Fred, and James were all older than him, and could probably give him good ideas.

"Well, the Yule Ball already passed, right? So you missed your chance on doing that this year. But you can always ask her next year." James advised.

"Be sure to pick up on her habits. I learned that Victoire is obsessed with chocolate, so I always make sure to get her some when I go to see her." Teddy said.

"Oh and remember to be really sweet and romantic. Most girls love that." Fred added.

"Yeah, all that's great, but they aren't in a relationship yet. First you've got to charm her. Oh and do something with your hair. It looks like a mess and you need to be aesthetically pleasing." Louis said. Scorpius nodded and began to untangle his hair with his fingers. Scorpius was a bit glad he had asked for advice.

Christmas with the Potter-Weasley family was quite eventful. Everyone, even Scorpius, got a wool sweater with the first letter of their first name on it, courtesy of Molly Weasley. Scorpius' own sweater was green and the S was gray. Molly also gave them all homemade fudge. From James, Scorpius received a miniature replica of the Firebolt 6002, which was currently the fastest broomstick money could buy. And from Rose he was gifted an assortment of the newest wizard sweets, and new gloves for Quidditch.

Scorpius gave James ten Galleons and a Chudley Cannons Quidditch team shirt. Rose got a thirty Galleon gift card for Obscurus Books, the shop where Rose bought most of her books that weren't schoolbooks.

Christmas with such a large family was a tad chaotic, but it went smoothly, after they got James and Fred to stop playing Exploding Snap. Scorpius was greatly enjoying himself. They food was great, the jokes were great, and the whole experience was great.

"So, Scorpius, did you have fun?" Rose asked the blond boy sitting across from her. They were about two hours into the five hour trip.

"Yeah, it was very fun." Scorpius nodded. Albus snored, and Rose giggled. He had fallen asleep only ten minutes after the train started moving.

"He's always sleeping on the train ride. And he's such a heavy sleeper. It'll take us an hour just to wake him up!" Rose complained, elbowing the sleeping boy next to her.

"Candies? Sweets? Chocolates? Drinks?" a young lady offered, pushing her heavily-laden candy cart. Albus woke up and started pulling coins out of his jeans pocket. Scorpius and Rose both muttered "Yes please" to the lady and scoured their pockets for loose change.

"Er, I'll have a pumpkin juice, one box of Fizzing Whizbees, and three Chocolate Frogs please." Al gave the lady a handful of Sickles and Knuts.

"Oh and can I have two Chocolate Frogs, a Sugar Quill, and Dragon Blood juice?" Rose asked, giving the lady a Galleon and a few Knuts. Dragon Blood juice was basically a sort of fruit drink that was purple in color, like dragon's blood.

"Can I have a Licorice Wand, one Bott's Every Flavor Beans, a Chocolate Frog, and a Pumpkin Juice please?" Scorpius requested, handing the lady two galleons.

The lady gave them a heap of their requested candies, and they started eating.

"Ooh! I got a Hermione Granger on my card!" Rose exclaimed, tucking the card into her pocket. "My dad actually collects his own cards. He says being on a Chocolate Frog card is his greatest achievement."

"My dad always complains about his picture. He says he didn't look manly enough." Al commented.

"Hey, I've got a Rowena Ravenclaw. D'you want it, Ro?" Scorpius offered her the card, featuring an intelligent, rather serious-looking woman, with an eagle perched on her shoulder.

"Yes please." Rose tucked the card into her coat pocket, where the Hermione Granger card was.

"Oh, and you can have the Salazar Slytherin card, then." Rose handed him a card featuring a rather ugly man.

"Thanks," He took the card.

"So, are you excited for Hogwarts?" Albus asked, licking chocolate off his fingers. Scorpius and Rose nodded. They all liked learning well enough, Rose the one who enjoyed it most.

"I think we'll have a good spring this year. I can feel it in my gut." Albus said, looking off into the distance.


	5. Chapter 5: Fifth Year

**Chapter Five**

 **Hi guys! So tomorrow I start school, so I have failed at accomplishing my goal, but that doesn't matter.**

 **Sorry I didn't upload this chapter sooner, but my computer was doing updates and stuff. At least it's working better now!**

 **Here are a few of the many songs I listened to on Spotify while writing this:**

 **Fireworks, by Mitski**

 **Leon's Lullaby, by LEON**

 **Tear In My Heart, by Twenty One Pilots**

 **New Americana, by Halsey**

 **Golden Days, by Panic! At the Disco**

 **You should definitely check out Mitski, she's not really famous or anything, but her music is amazing. All of them are great, but I've really been into Mitski lately. Anyway, I hope you're ready for the fifth chapter!**

 **!ALSO! I have forgotten to say this, but I DO NOT own Harry Potter *cries*, but if you know anyway I could possibly own HP WITHOUT murdering someone, I'd like to know!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Phia**

 **Fifth Year**

Albus wiped the sweat off his brow, leaned on his Firebolt, and grinned for the photo. Scorpius had his arm around his shoulder, dripping sweat just like Al, gripping his broomstick, but smiling brightly for the picture.

Rose put her camera down and said, "Okay, your little photoshoot is over! You two should take showers; you're drenched in sweat, and it's disgusting."

"Oh really?" Al smirked.

Rose's eyes widened and she muttered, "Noooo! I already dressed up and everything!" It was too late. The two boys hugged her tightly and ruffled the shorter girl's long scarlet hair. "Oh that was evil! I've got an hour left until my date, so I'm going to go get ready. You guys were great out there!" Rose took off to the Ravenclaw dormitory.

"I can't believe she's dating Matthew Finnigan." Scorpius protested as soon as she was out of sight. "He doesn't seem like the right guy for her, d'you know what I mean?"

"You really do like her, don't you?" Albus chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Scorpius admitted.

"I bet they'll probably break up soon, and then you can ask her out." Albus suggested.

Scorpius choked on his own saliva and sputtered, "WHAT?! How would I even ask her out? I would have to get the timing right, and the right place too…And I'd probably end up muttering everything and being really awkward, and….no. It is definitely _not_ happening."

Albus threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Scorpius, don't you remember the advice my brother and cousins gave you? You know, last Christmas?"

"Oh I remember now!" Scorpius's eyes lit up, like all the memories were coming back to him. "I suppose that was good advice, but the problem is that she's already dating someone."

Albus wiped his dirty hands on his wrinkled emerald and silver Seeker shirt. "I suppose there is someone we can talk to. She knows _everything_ that goes on in school. She'll probably tell us if we pay up."

"Alright then, let's go see her." Scorpius nodded eagerly.

"We'll have to clean up first, Rose is right, we're disgusting."

"She should be somewhere around here… Ah, there she is." Albus pointed to the highest tower of the school, muttering "Mischief Managed", and folding up the now blank map.

"Where did you get that map?" Scorpius inquired.

"It was my grandad's on my dad's side. James Potter, one of the Marauders. He and his friends created this map, and my dad inherited it. James, my brother, stole it from my dad's desk, and he lets me borrow it whenever I want to use it."

"Wow. That's really cool." Scorpius said, trudging up the narrow stairs to the tower. "Hey isn't this where they used to do Divination classes?"

"Yeah, I think so." Albus nodded, opening the door to the old classroom. It was well kept, and some of the old decorations were still present. There were purple and blue cushions on the floor, over several carpets. Long strands of beads hung from the ceiling. Tapestries covered the stone walls, and all the windows were left open. The room was giving off an extremely bohemian vibe. There was a wooden desk facing the door, and the chair's back was facing them. "Lily? Where are you?" Albus called out, pushing the beads away.

"What would you like to know brother dear?" The chair turned around, Lily sitting in it.

"Nice place." Scorpius said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Lily nodded in his direction, acknowledging his presence.

"Scorpius has been in love with Rose since first year, and he wants to know how he can Rose to like him back. Also, we need some info on Rose and Matthew's relationship." Albus explained.

Lily nodded, and then said, "Well of course he's in love with her. It's very obvious to everyone except for Rose. And I can give you all the information you need… for a price." She stuck a small hand out, wiggling her fingers.

Albus sighed and pulled a stack of Galleons out of his inside pocket, putting them in Lily's hand. She counted them, smiled, and put them in her pocket.

"Okay, Rose and Matthew have been arguing a lot lately, because Rose thinks he is cheating on her. So, she is going to break up with him soon. Well, she wants to, but then she'd have no one to go to the Spring Ball with." Lily informed them. "As for what she likes, you're perfect. Smart, funny, a Seeker, blond, tall…There's hundreds of girls who are throwing themselves at you, so Rose doesn't want to go for you. If you really want her to like you, you have to treat her like she's the only girl you have eyes for. Which is true, but you need to convince her of it."

Scorpius blushed. He wasn't aware that he was _perfect_. "Thanks a lot Lily. I owe you." He grinned.

"Yes you do. Do you by any chance have spare change?" Lily held her hand out, one thin eyebrow raised.

Scorpius grunted in annoyance and handed her half a dozen Galleons.

 **A few days later…**

"I broke it off with Matthew." Rose declared as the three were headed to Potions class.

"Really? That's gre-I mean, that's terrible." Scorpius blurted. Albus snorted and Scorpius kicked him in the shin.

"Not really. He was cheating on me, I knew it. I caught him and that fourth year, Patricia, snogging."

Albus whispered"That slimy git."

Rose shrugged, and then said, "Now I can't go to the dance. I have my dress and everything, but it would be so embarrassing to just go alone. And it's tomorrow, no one is going to ask me."

"I'll go with you. We can go as friends, if you want to? I haven't got a date either, so we could save each other the embarrassment and go together? I-I mean, if you'd rather not go, I understand, I was just suggesting…" Scorpius turned red, and looked away.

"No, I'd love that. Thanks Scorpius!" Rose attacked him with a rib-crushing hug. Albus mouthed _way to go, mate!_ Rose grinned, revealing pearly white teeth.

Albus elbowed him and told him,"She's certainly happy about it. You did good, Scorp, you did good."

"I'm going to need to find my dress robes! And I'll need to write a letter to mum and dad too, they've been asking me who I'm going with to the ball." Scorpius exclaimed.

"Your parents don't care too much about who your friends are?" Albus asked.

Scorpius shook his head. "No, my dad is different now. He's learned from his mistakes, and he's very sorry for what he did. And mum is amazing. She was part of S.P.E.W when she was in Hogwarts, and she's always campaigned for equality and rights and stuff. She helped dad out when he had his depression, and now he's past all the pure blood crap. My dad actually told me that he wanted me to be friends with Potters and Weasleys, or at least be nice with them. He doesn't want me to make the same mistakes he did."

"I wish my parents could forgive your dad. Mum isn't too bad, she understands that people change, and that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Dad is stubborn. It's been a bit hard for him, to accept that my best friend is a Malfoy. He'll get over it eventually." Albus said.

Scorpius adjusted his tie, and sighed happily. He was going to the ball with Rose Weasley! He was going to dance with Rose Weasley!

Albus tapped him on the shoulder and said "You ready to go?". Albus was also going to the ball with a Ravenclaw girl, Lulu Lovegood-Scamander, who ironically was one of Rose's best friends. Scorpius bounced and followed Al out the common room, and over to the Ravenclaw dormitory entrance. There was already a rather large group of students gathered around the door.

A few minutes passed, and the Ravenclaws filed out, chatting excitedly. Albus and Lulu took off at once, and Scorpius waited, all alone. Then Rose came out.

"Scorp, sorry I took so long, but can you help me put this on?" Rose was wearing a dark blue dress with a skirt so long it brushed the floor. It had a scooped neckline, and the top was embellished with small crystals.

"Yeah," Scorpius breathed, "Yeah, okay." He walked over to her, took the silver necklace in his hands, and gently put it around her neck. "Okay, I'm done. You look stunning."

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself." Rose looked up at him, and he felt his heart skip a beat. Or several beats.

Rose and Scorpius danced for hours, countless slow dances and more contemporary, modern dances. They danced and laughed and talked and ate.

That was the moment when Rose realized she liked Scorpius as more than a friend.

So she said, as they danced,"Scorp. I-I think I like you. As more than a friend." She swore he leaned in first, and suddenly they were kissing.

"I like you more than a friend too, Rosie." Scorpius told her.

"FINALLY! THANK MERLIN!" Albus shouted from the other side of the room.

 **Okay so that was chapter five, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sixth Year

**Chapter Six**

 **Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile, school has me pretty busy. Band has been the most stressful and I've had to deal with a bit of drama too. UGH.**

 **But now I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **A few of the songs I listened to while writing this chapter were:**

 **Death of a Bachelor by Panic!At the Disco**

 **Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri**

 **The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic!At the Disco**

 **My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark by Fall Out Boy**

 **And Chandelier by Sia.**

 **Yes, I have a strange taste in music.**

 **This chapter is sort of dedicated to my good friend, Cinnamon Roll. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter bro!**

 **;-; I, unfortunately, am not JK Rowling and do not own Harry Potter. However if you know how to get ownership of Harry Potter WITHOUT MURDERING SOMEONE, I would be very happy if you shared that information with me.**

 **~Phia :)**

 **Sixth Year**

Rose had always hated her hair. She had unfortunately been cursed with her mother's untameable, monstrously frizzy hair. And it always took so _long_ to just untangle it. She had been battling against her hair for half an hour, and was probably going to be late for her date with her boyfriend, Scorpius. Rose swore under her breath and pulled her hair into a messy bun. Eh, Scorpius wouldn't care. That was one of the things she loved about him. He never cared about how she looked. She looked at the mirror and examined her outfit. A blue blouse that complemented her signature Weasley cornflower-blue eyes, acid-washed jeans, and combat boots. She threw her cardigan on and exited the dorm. She headed to the Courtyard, the place she and Scorpius and she had planned to meet. From there, they would walk to Hogsmeade and spend the whole day together.

"Hey Ro!" Albus shouted, running up to her. She sighed. It wasn't that she didn't like seeing her cousin, but now was _not_ the time.

She faked a smile. "Hey Al. What is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I hope you and Scorp have a nice date. I'll make sure to keep Lily, Hugo, and James out of your way. We all remember how your last date went." Albus grinned, and Rose was very grateful.

"Thanks you so much! Our last date was horrid." She vividly remembered her younger brother and cousins following Scorpius and Rose, teasing Scorpius, and then she remembered that she pulled her wand out and casted three excellent full Body-Bind curses.

Albus waved his hand, "Don't worry about it. I owe you one, remember? You helped me ask Alicia Longbottom out!" Rose smiled. Albus and Alicia were Hogwarts's most adorable couple. Alicia was a very pretty fifth-year Hufflepuff. She was just as tall as Al, her brown hair in a bob, and her round face very cheery.

"Thanks for everything Al. Bye!" Rose said before running into the courtyard. Her heart skipped happily when she saw Scorpius.

"Rosie!" Scorpius smiled adorably. She slid her hand into his and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Watch the PDA people!" A blond Gryffindor yelled. Rose stuck her tongue out at him.

"You ready to go?" Scorpius asked her. Rose nodded and tightened her fingers around his calloused hands. She wished she had brought her mittens, the chilly air was stinging her fingertips. As if reading her thoughts, Scorpius covered her hands with his own, warming her up.

"Thanks," Rose said, "I'd forgotten how cold it can get in November."

Scorpius suggested, "How about we head into the Three Broomsticks?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah. Yeah okay. But drinks are on me"

"If you say so." Rose knew he would end up paying. He always stole the bill and paid himself. Rose thought it was annoying but she always appreciated her sweet, loving boyfriend.

"We'll take one Firewhiskey and one Butterbeer, thanks." Scorpius handed the barmaid a A couple Sickles. Surprisingly, it was Rose who drank the Firewhiskey, and Scorpius the Butterbeer. Rose drank the Firewhiskey, enjoying the fiery sensation. It certainly warmed her up.

"What does it taste like?" Scorpius asked her.

Rose looked bewildered. "You've never tried Firewhiskey?"

"Nope."

Rose chuckled into her mug and after taking a swig, pushed the mug into Scorp's hands.

Scorpius grimaced. "My parents would be so disappointed. They don't want me drinking alcoholic beverages. I've only ever tried wine."

"Better to make mistakes and learn from them now then screw your life up later." She stated. Scorpius brought the drink to his lips and bravely took a swig. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked like he'd sucked on a lemon. He barely managed to swallow the burning liquid. Rose shrugged and told him "It's an acquired taste."

"I suppose it is."

"Let's go to Honeydukes!" Rose grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the famous sweet shop. She looked almost child-like staring at the colorful candies and delectable chocolates on display. Scorpius shook his head and grinned.

"You're a strange lady, Rosie. Chugging Firewhiskey one moment and eating sweets the next."

"I'm an acquired taste." Rose said and they both snorted. They decided to head into the shop. The walls had black and white stripes with yellow and purple circles. A few of their fellow students were also there, but Scorpius noticed they were mostly third years. He saw a young boy glance at the girl next to him, and at the same time the girl looked at him. They blushed redder than Pepper Imp fire. He remembered when he was thirteen. God, that had been so embarrassing. He had had a crush on Rose even back then.

"Aren't those two adorable?" Rose gushed.

"Yeah I think they are. When d'you reckon they'll start dating?" Scorpius grinned. Rose smacked him with a Chocolate Wand.

"Quit teasing and pay for my chocolate." Rose chided.

"Yes ma'am." He paid for her chocolate.

"Thanks." She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"You're welcome."

 **Okay, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry that it was so short, I just thought that it needed to be short and sweet.**

 **Please leave a review! I'm broke and need monies for books. ;-;**

 **Haha, not really, but please, leave a review. It makes meh happy.**


	7. Chapter 7: Seventh Year

**Chapter Seven**

 **Hello there! So this is it. The last installment of my fanfic Seven Years.**

 **I haven't spent a long time on this fic, but it was the first fic I ever wrote, so I'm proud that I've gotten this far.**

 **Thank you all so much for all the reviews; they are the reason I kept writing. You guys are so awesome, and thank you so much for reading this.**

 **Now that the sappy stuff is done, I'd like to remind you that school started about two weeks ago, and I have no time to write on weekdays. So I'll be updating once (or possibly twice) a week, and probably on weekends.**

 **If it wasn't for the fact that I have to practice for band and do errands, I'd be writing and updating on Saturday and Sunday, but you know, gotta have a life!**

 **So that's all, and I hope you enjoy the seventh and final chapter of Seven Years.**

 **Seventh Year**

Two teenagers held hands as they sat down next to each other, waiting for dinner. They didn't pay attention to the floating jack-o-lanterns in the air, or the platters of food on the tables. Today was Halloween, and students were allowed to sit at whatever table they wanted to on you paid attention to them, you would notice that the blonde boy was a good five inches taller than the girl with the wavy auburn hair. You might also smile at the adoration for each other painted on their faces. They had always been great friends, but they had been dating for a little over a year now, and their relationship had always worked out very well.

To the girl's other side, her cousin sat, chattering animatedly. Her long hair was dyed so it changed from red to purple; something she called ombre. After her cousin Dominique had done it, the impressionable girl had done it too. She was speaking to her best friend, a boy with wavy auburn hair like his older sister and his father's cornflower-blue eyes. He hadn't done anything to his hair, and he wasn't into fashion. The girl talked a lot, and the boy listened.

To the blonde boy's side was his best friend, a boy with jet-black hair and green eyes. They had clearly been friends for ages. They both wore the same emerald and silver tie, signifying that they were both Slytherins. They both seemed laid-back and happy, that was clear.

It was rare for seventh years to be so calm and relaxed, after all, this was their last year, and there were so many exams, it was enough to drive them mad. It made their professors happy to see their students so happy and energetic.

"Look Scorp! Food!" The girl let go of the boy's hand and began to devour the food. The house-elves had put even more work into tonight's meal. There was pork and chicken, and stew and casserole, and pastas and salads. There were several drinks to chose from: pumpkin juice, dragon-blood juice (a sort of punch), Butterbeer, and sparkling lemonade. But tonight was Halloween, so the main course would be anything full of sugar. Pastries, chocolates, and all types of sugary sweets.

"You're eating like it's your last meal Rosie." The blonde, Scorpius, pointed out, filling his glass with pumpkin juice from a large pitcher.

"Hey! I have an idea." The green-eyed boy exclaimed, serving himself pork chops.

Rose muttered, "Well spit it out, Albus."

Albus explained his grand idea. "Well, we're not supposed to go into the Forbidden Forest, and it's _Halloween,_ so how about we sneak out for a spooky night? We're all either seventh or fifth years, so we won't be too scared by the forest like the younger kiddos. It'll be fun."

"Oh, I don't know…" Hugo squirmed, obviously scared with the very idea of going _near_ the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh don't be a scaredy-cat. Of course we're going!" the other fifth-year grinned fearlessly. It was most likely the trademark Gryffindor bravery in her. Or the trademark Gryffindor recklessness.

After dinner ended, they all snuck out and met in the Courtyard, being extremely cautious. After making sure they weren't being followed and casting precautionary spells, they ventured into the forest.

The towering trees looked like withered hands reaching towards the full moon. The grass was long and dark green, from what the could tell with the moon's light beaming down on them. There were several plants that they had never seen, some looked very pretty and innocuous, and others had sharp thorns and spiky leaves with darkly-colored petals.

"This is quite creepy." Scorpius commented, as they trudged through the grass, twigs snapping under their feet.

"We're idiots. We should just cast a 'Lumos' so we can see better." Albus said, pulling his wand out.

"No, they might see the light from the castle. We'll have to wait until we're deeper into the forest." Rose objected, and Albus put his wand back in his pocket.

"This is why you're a Ravenclaw and we're not." Albus noted, shaking his head. "So where to?"

Hugo, who was a very quiet boy, then voiced his concern, "I think Lily already left." Rose swore loudly.

"Sorry for the language, but we should have suspected that she would've sneaked off. She was too quiet." Rose sounded both agitated and nervous. It was common for Lily to do what she felt like. She was quite reckless and thoughtless, and a daredevil too. "I'm going to kill her."

Hugo put his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Calm down, Rosie. We just need to split up and search for her. You and Scorpius can go towards the west, Al and I'll go towards the east. If we get lost, send a Patronus. We'll meet here in half an hour." Rose nodded and she and Scorpius went towards the west."

"Rose?" Scorpius said, his soft and quiet voice echoing slightly. "I really really like you. I think I can't say I like you anymore."

"What? What do you mean?" Rose's brows furrowed and she pursed her lips.

"I mean that I think I love you."

"I think I love you too." Rose kissed him on the cheek, and she slid her hand into his. Scorpius's other hand reached into his pocket and felt around for a circular, metallic object.

"Oh, thank Merlin." Scorpius sighed in relief. Rose giggled at his response. "So, I've been thinking… We both love each other. And I want us to be together. Forever." He pulled the silver ring out and Rose's eyes widened.

She said in a panicked tone, "You're not proposing to me, are you?!"

"No, but it's more of a promise ring. We'll have a very long engagement, and I'll propose properly when the time is right. No one needs to know."

"Oh _Scorpius_!" Rose threw her arms around her neck and kissed him on his nose, his ears, his cheeks, and eventually, his lips. "Of course. Yes, yes, yes."

"So, then, I can do this…?" Scorpius looked into Rose's beautiful eyes as he slid the thin ring onto her index finger.

"Why is it on the index finger? Shouldn't it be on the ring finger?" Rose asked.

Scorpius slid his on. "We'll move it there when I actually do propose." Rose was smiling brightly. "And we should keep it invisible." He muttered a special charm that made it look completely invisible. "This charm should last around a week."

"You've thought this all out, haven't you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy? Like you've been planning this out for a long time now?"

"Since July. I read in one of my mum's novels. I can't remember the name of it, but I just kept thinking about it. When I went to Diagon Alley, I bought the rings."

"I really do love you, you know." Rose said.

They ventured deeper into the forest, calling out for Lily.

"Lily Luna Potter! You are in HUGE trouble! If Hugo hadn't realized you had gone off on your own, we would've never realized! You are in HUGE trouble! What in Godric's name got into you?" Rose shouted, and Albus quietly muttered "Muffliato" after he noticed the birds flying away from the all the noise.

"Sorry, but I saw a unicorn! I found a whole herd! And then, I met a group of centaurs around my age, and they showed me around, and they told me they liked my hair. And they gave me a set of natural paints after I told them I liked painting! And then we got lost, and they got in trouble for wandering around, so-"

"Fine. We just needed to know you were okay." Albus told his younger sister. He had always forgiven Lily for everything she did.

It was quite common for Lily to get caught up in such strange things like this. She was easily distracted.

"I think it's time to go back to the castle." Hugo said.

"No one is to know about this." Rose said, and they all agreed.

 **Probably not the best. But hey, do I get a gold star for trying?**

 **If I get enough requests for it, I'll write an epilogue.**

 **But I don't really think I should, I mean, this fic is called Seven Years, right? I might do a sequel eventually.**

 **I don't know.**

 **I really hope that you've enjoyed reading this fic, and I'm really proud of how much I've progressed as a writer.**

 **My first chapter was crap, wasn't it? This is at least good crap.**

 **Okay, well that's it.**

 **Signing out for today,**

 **~Phia**


End file.
